Wants vs Needs
by kpop is luv
Summary: implied drug use, and homosexual r/l. if you dont like dont read bottom line. lives are destroyed by drug use, but one horrific event will change everything. Could that bring ingnorance to light?


Just a short something, not anything special. Please excuse the grammar problems, its currently 1 in the morning and I'm rather tired. I just couldn't keep something out of my head that a friend of mine said. ^^

If you read this homie, yes its short and probably poorly written ^^ oh well haha. What you said had a huge affect on me, and I really appreciate it and what you said. Hahaha… yess~~

Anyway enjoy the short whatever it is.

K.I.L(kpopisluv)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Miss Hyuuga… she's in critical condition." Hinata's heart plummeted. She felt her knees grow weak as she fell to the floor in a fit of panic. She had rushed from work after receiving a phone call from the doctor stating that her 'roommate' was in the hospital.

The doctor stood in front of her, leaning over he gently helped her to a chair. "What happened?" she asked breathlessly, unable to keep the tears from falling. One by one they fell, in their purity, into her lap.

The doctor looked at her, short pink hair covering some of her face. "She was rushed her after some neighbors found her unconscious in the car." She rubbed small circles on the lavender-eyed girls back.

In the briefest of moments, memories started flooding back. Unexplained absences, unanswered phone calls. She paled at the result of such thinking. "She…"

"Yes. She overdosed on ecstasy." The lifesaver no longer looked at the woman beside her. She never had been able to look at eyes full of grief.

"How?" Hinata looked at the floor, watching as white tile changed with the shadow her own body made. She swallowed pushing a sob back, "She… she went to rehab…" she paused breathing hard, and trying so hard to keep the unwanted tears at bay. They began forming a small puddle on the floor. "We were putting our lives together. Finally getting away from our families shit, and drugs, and drinking. We were going back to school, and…" a shaky sob broke. "we were actually happy." She pulled her hands over her face, her knees supporting her elbows.

"You know…" the doctor looked over at her, determination set in her face. "I'll tell you why it didn't work." Hinata stared at the doctor, slightly astonished at her boldness. "It didn't work because, she didn't want it to." The quiet woman simply shook her head no. That wasn't it. The doctor continued disregarding her actions, "Unless she wants to get better no one, to her, is going to stand in her way of getting that drug. Hinata-san… she has to want to stop in order for her addiction to go away." She stood letting the words sink in.

That was nine hours ago, and a very worried roommate in the patient's room. She watched as her girlfriends heart monitor beeped with life. She looked at the girls sunken cheeks, and dark circles under her eyes, trailed her eyes along her frail form. She grasped the small virtually lifeless hand. "Goddammit you're so stupid…" anger seeped its way into her soul. "You just couldn't leave it alone could you? Not even for us?" The tears fell on her hand, and the white blanket.

_I should've seen it. _She thought, _the absences became more frequent. Ugh… even Neji said it wouldn't improve so quickly._ Hinata didn't know whether to be angry or grateful for the current situation. Now it couldn't be ignored. She thought about what the doctor said, and realized just how true it was. She was disappointed in the fact that the girl had kept it from her. Hurt at the broken promise. She smiled ruefully, she shouldn't have believed in something so preposterous, something impossible to be kept. She continued her rant of how could you's, and why didn't you.

"I'm sorry…" it was small raspy… almost inaudible.

"Ten-ten…" she breathed, relief flooding through her system, only to turn to anger. "Why?"

"I tried to stop… honest… god I tried… but it was calling me. I needed it. I… felt awful without it. So much pain." She was hurting, and it was hard for her to breathe.

"You should have said something baby… we… god I could have helped." Desperation was everywhere in her eyes.

The brown haired patient shook her head, "I wanted to surprise you… make you proud of me. Show you just how much you mean to me." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I need help Hinata… I can't do it. I want to stop, I want us to get better."

"It's not going to be easy…" she gripped the girl's hand. "But I'm not going anywhere." She leaned over placing her lips over her girl friends. "I want to help you." Ten-ten nodded wearily, "Are you ready?"

"Pro-"

"Don't." she placed a finger over the shorter woman's lips. "Prove it."

A small nod was the reply as the doctor came back in. "Oh, our patient is awake?"

"Yes doctor, and ready for help." Hope shone in her eyes, and faith in her lady flowed through her own body. Maybe things would look up. That fleeting scrap of hope burned in her heart. Being relit with the thought that everything would be ok.


End file.
